J'aurais voulu mourir pour eux
by Saluzozette
Summary: Ori était serein. Malgré les morts et les atrocité de cette journée, il était serein. Il ferait face à l'horreur des prochaines heures avec courage et détermination. Même s'il n'est pas sûr de désirer savoir combien de ses compagnons auront survécu à cette guerre. Bataille des Cinq Armées, Ori-centric. Basées entièrement sur le livre et le film.


**Des fois, quand je relis ce que j'écris, je me dis que j'écris vraiment des choses horribles. Mais apparemment c'est dans la catégorie "tristesse et mélodrame" que je suis la plus inspirée ^^' J'aimerais bien écrire quelque chose de joyeux un jour ! Enfin bon, ce n'est pas pour cette fois car ce qui va suivre n'a rien d'heureux. Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et espère ne pas trop briser les coeurs de fan d'Ori. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce personnage.**

**Oh ! Et un petit Disclaimer pour la route : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Tolkien.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ori regardait le ciel, serein. La voûte céleste était d'une étonnante pureté en ce jour funeste. Combien de Nains, d'Hommes et d'Elfes avaient donné leurs vies aujourd'hui ? Combien de familles détruites, combien d'enfants orphelins, de veuves et de parents esseulés ? Le jeune nain n'était pas sûr de désirer le savoir, tout comme il n'était pas sûr de désirer savoir combien de ses compagnons avaient survécu à cette bataille.

Sa tête reposait sur le ventre mou d'un Orc qu'il avait lui-même abattu et il ne songeait pas à s'écarter de l'immonde carcasse. L'aurait-il voulut qu'il n'aurait, de toute manière, pas put le faire. Sa blessure sapait ses forces et il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Cependant, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait des bases suffisantes en médecine pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Oh, son flanc était ouvert bien sûr, mais sa main endiguait l'hémorragie et ses autres blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Il s'en sortait bien pour une première bataille que beaucoup avaient jugés sans espoirs.

Même la douleur ne l'atteignait pas, tout comme l'inquiétude. Non, depuis qu'il était tombé, Ori était juste serein. Oui, des êtres mourraient aujourd'hui, mais le ciel était bleu. Malgré toute l'horreur de cette bataille, malgré tout le sang, les blessures et les cris, le monde était beau. L'enfant – car au fond, il n'était encore qu'un enfant – souriait aux anges. Ses yeux clignotaient et sa poitrine s'élevait à un rythme régulier. Lui ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui, et pour l'instant, il était bien.

Soudain, un bruit sourd le tira de ses pensées béates. Lorsque le visage blafard de son frère entra dans son champ de vision, il papillonna des paupières, comme au sortir d'un rêve. Il n'avait jamais vu Nori aussi pâle et bien que sa présence signifie sa sauvegarde, le jeune nain se sentit soudain agacé. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi le tirait-il de sa belle contemplation ? Car à présent, Ori ne pouvait plus nier la réalité. Il était obligé de reprendre le cours du temps, de faire face aux blessures et aux morts. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour recentrer ses pensées. Et lorsqu'il dévisagea de nouveau son frère, un sourire tremblant naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était prêt. Quelque soit l'horreur des heures à venir, il y ferait face avec courage et détermination. Car il savait à présent que malgré les abominations, le monde restait beau.

« Nori… Souffla-t-il comme une salutation.

- Mahal soit loué, Ori, tu es vivant, gémit Nori qui ne semblait pas savoir que faire de ses mains. Un instant j'ai crains le pire. »

Le sourire du jeune nain ne faiblit pas et il ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, l'aîné paniqua.

« Non, non, Ori, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes ! S'exclama-t-il en lui saisissant doucement les épaules. Il faut garder les yeux ouverts.

- Je sais, siffla le plus jeune avec agacement, bien que sa voix ne soit pas beaucoup plus qu'un grognement. Ne t'en fait pas, mon frère, je ne vais pas mourir.

- Bien sûr que non, acquiesça Nori sans saisir l'affirmation. Ce n'est qu'une petite plaie, tu ne risques rien.

- Tu ne saisis pas. Je ne vais pas mourir, insista Ori. Je le sais, ma blessure est loin d'être mortelle. »

Nori sembla enfin comprendre que son frère n'était pas à l'article de la mort car ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Lequel des deux étaient le plus vieux ? Le plus mature ? S'il n'avait pas été dans cet état de faiblesse, Ori aurait posé la question. Lorsque le bras de son frère entoura ses épaules et que sa tête chuta, sans force, contre le torse de son aîné, le jeune nain retrouva enfin ses sensations. La souffrance comme l'inquiétude lui dévorèrent brusquement le cœur. Il n'allait pas mourir, il le savait, mais – Eru ai pitié de lui – que cela faisait mal ! Et ses compagnons ? Comment allaient-ils ? Un de ses frères au moins ne semblait souffrir que de légères contusions ce qui, en soit, relevait déjà du miracle sur un tel champs de bataille. Et leur aîné ? Le plus vieux de la fratrie, où était-il ?

« Dori ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix faible tandis que Nori passait sa tête sous son aisselle pour le redresser.

- Il va bien, le rassura celui-ci. Il a une blessure à l'avant-bras et à la cuisse mais il se porte bien. Il te cherche partout. Rien ne pourra l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait posé les yeux sur toi.

- Je suis rassuré, murmura Ori en fermant les paupières, plus porté par son frère qu'autre chose. Et nos amis ?

- Je… Je n'ai aperçus que Oïn, Dori et Bifur, répondit lentement Nori. J'ignore ce qu'il en est des autres. »

Ori aurait dut sentir son cœur se contracter d'inquiétude mais il était trop fatigué pour cela. Il se laissa traîner sur le champ de bataille sans vraiment voir ce qui l'entourait. Tout était flou et ce n'était pas plus mal, songea-t-il. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'observer la décadence des êtres pensants. Les Hommes, les Elfes, les Nains, les Orcs et même les Gobelins, tous se vantaient d'être intelligent mais tous s'entretuaient à la moindre occasion. Si c'était cela être évolué, Ori préférait encore être une bête.

Après une marche qui lui sembla durer un millénaire, les deux nains parvinrent à un campement de misère, plus ou moins destiné à accueillir les blessés. Le plus jeune redressa la tête pour constater que Dori les avaient aperçu. Un de ses bras était en écharpe et il boitait. Mais le plus choquant était son visage. Pâle comme la mort, des larmes sillonnaient ses joues, marquant sa peau de longues coulées de crasse. Il s'approcha de ses frères d'un pas rapide, au bord de la course, et les enlaça avec brusquerie. Si Ori n'avait pas été blessé, il aurait répondu à l'étreinte avec une force à la mesure de son soulagement, mais il l'était et l'éclair de douleur qui lui traversa le flanc le fit tomber à genoux dans un grognement.

« Aulë me pardonne, Ori, excuse-moi ! S'écria le guerrier aux cheveux blanc en s'accroupissant devant lui. Tu es blessé ! Viens par ici et ne t'en fais pas, les soigneurs prendront soin de toi. »

Cette fois soutenue par ses deux aînés, le jeune nain n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre. Sa vision s'assombrissait à chaque pas et il avait maintenant l'impression que son cœur battait dans sa blessure. Il aurait dû regarder autour de lui et constater qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce cas, constater le nombre de blessés qui l'entouraient, mais son monde s'était réduit à sa plaie et aux deux corps chauds et bien vivants qui le supportaient. Combien de temps était-il resté allongé sur le cadavre de cet Orc pour remarquer à présent combien la chaleur de la vie était réconfortante ? Il se posait cette question lorsque la nuit tomba pour lui au milieu de la journée.

** .**

**oOoOo**

** .**

La première chose que remarqua Ori en s'éveillant fut la faible luminosité. Pourtant, le dernier souvenir clair qu'il gardait était un ciel bleu éblouissant. Même derrière ses paupières clauses, il devinait l'obscurité régnant autour de lui. Un faible mouvement et une main attrapa la sienne.

« Ori ?... »

La voix de Dori était emplie de tant d'espoir que le jeune nain ne se sentit pas le droit de le décevoir en n'ouvrant pas les yeux. Sa vision eut du mal à s'accoutumer au peu de lumière qu'il y avait effectivement et lorsqu'il y parvint, cela ne lui donna pas plus d'indications quant à savoir l'endroit où il se trouvait. Chaque mouvement lui donnant envie de vomir, Ori laissa là son exploration – il la reprendrait lorsqu'il pourrait au moins tourner la tête – et posa son regard sur son frère. Seule la lumière tremblotante d'une bougie lui permettait de distinguer ses traits. Dori paraissait épuisé, triste et usé, mais au moins ses joues étaient-elles propres. Un sourire soulagé et las ornait son visage.

« Dori… Souffla le blessé en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Bon retour parmi nous, petit frère, j'ai cru que tu ne t'éveillerais jamais. Tu as le sommeil plus lourd qu'une buche. »

Insensible à la gaîté forcée de son aîné, le jeune nain ferma de nouveau les yeux.

« J'ai mal… Gémit-il.

- Tu as reçue une sacrée blessure, Ori, lui indiqua Dori en serrant ses doigts entre les siens. Ta vie n'a jamais été réellement en danger mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang…

- Je suis le plus mal en point ?... »

Comme son frère ne répondait pas, Ori leva le visage vers lui et fut effrayé par l'air triste de son aîné. Que ce passait-il ? Dori capta son regard et un sourire douloureux se plaqua sur ses traits. Sa bouche souriait mes ses yeux hurlaient de tristesse.

« Non, répondit-il doucement. Bombur est dans un état bien plus grave que le tient et Gloïn ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient ? Questionna Ori, le cœur serré.

- Une demi-douzaine d'heures. Nous t'avons amené ici en milieu d'après-midi et nous sommes à présent au milieu de la nuit. »

Voilà qui expliquait l'obscurité ambiante. Ayant retrouvé un semblant de force, le jeune nain regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une grande tente, pleine de lits emplis de blessés. Certains gémissaient, d'autres étaient mortellement immobiles. Bombur et Gloïn étaient-ils quelques parts par là ?

« La bataille est terminée ? » Demanda-t-il en remarquant le silence qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Dori baissa la tête et eut une inspiration tremblante.

« Oui, murmura-t-il. Les combats sont finit et nous avons gagné. Cette fois, Erebor est en notre possession. »

S'il s'agissait de la vérité, pourquoi avait-il l'air si malheureux ? Un sourire envahit le visage d'Ori à l'idée que ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus était enfin à eux. Et cette fois, personne ne viendrait contester leur bien.

« Hormis Bombur et Gloïn, les autres sont saufs ? »

Son aîné secoua la tête et lui adressa un regard affectueux, bien qu'emplie de douleur.

« Cesses donc de poser des questions, petit frère, tu dois te reposer.

- Mais Dori…

- L'heure n'est plus à la réflexion mais à la convalescence. Ferme les yeux et rendors-toi. Demain sera un autre jour. »

Le jeune nain dû bien admettre que son frère avait raison car ses paupières se fermaient déjà sans son autorisation. Il serra les doigts de son aîné dans sa main et se sentit rassuré lorsque Dori répondit doucement à la pression. Il aurait aimé avoir des réponses à ses questions tout de suite mais l'épuisement et la douleur eurent raison de lui. Il plongea de nouveau dans le noir.

**.**

**oOoOo**

** .**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Ori ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Presque immédiatement, il entendit le chant des oiseaux. Était-il spécial pour toujours remarquer les détails étranges et charmants lorsque les autres ne voyaient que les détails sordides et tristes ? Peu lui importait. Il entendait le chant des oiseaux. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux que la veille. Tellement mieux qu'il trouva la force de se redresser sur son oreiller pour regarder autour de lui. La chaise à côté de son lit était à présent occupée par Nori. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés et en observant les poches qu'il avait sous les yeux, Ori songea qu'il en avait bien besoin.

Les lits de l'infirmeries étaient presque tous plein. De là où il était, le jeune nain ne pouvait voir que des inconnus, Nains et Hommes – bizarrement, aucun Elfe – et une sourde inquiétude le saisit lorsqu'il songea à Bombur et Gloïn. Leur état s'était-il amélioré durant ces quelques heures ? Ou avait-il au contraire empiré ? Rongé par l'angoisse, Ori décida d'aller constater par lui-même la santé de ses amis. Mais il mit à peine un pied hors du lit que Nori s'éveilla.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Ori grimaça. Nul doute que son frère ne cautionnerait pas sa petite balade. Pourtant il devait le faire.

« Il faut que je vois nos amis, expliqua-t-il en posant ses deux pieds nus sur le sol de terre. J'ai besoin de savoir s'ils vont bien. »

Nori était à présent tout à fait éveillé et son visage était fermé. Le plus jeune le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce masque de pierre cachait une émotion que son frère ne voulait pas montrer.

« Tu ne dois pas sortir de ton lit, répondit celui-ci d'un ton sans appel. Ordre du médecin. Il ne faut pas que tu marches avant plusieurs jours, le temps que ton flanc cicatrise assez pour résister à l'effort.

- Mais Nori… Il faut que je les vois ! Gémit Ori.

- C'est non. »

Le jeune nain sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de colère. Son frère le prenait-il pour un gamin ? Il était peut-être à peine majeur mais il était assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'irais, déclara-t-il avec défit. Tu comptes m'en empêcher ? »

Nori cligna des yeux, étonné par cet acte d'insoumission – le premier de son cadet à sa connaissance –, mais ne fléchit pas.

« Évidemment. » Fut sa seule réponse.

Obstiné, Ori tenta de se lever mais la douleur le cloua au matelas.

« De toute manière tu n'as pas assez de forces pour seulement te mettre debout, continua l'aîné.

- J'irais en rampant s'il le faut… Nori, souffla soudain le plus jeune, plié en deux par la souffrance. J'ai besoin de ton aide, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul…

- Tu me demandes de t'aider à sortir alors que je viens de t'ordonner le contraire ? » S'étonna celui-ci.

Ori plongea un regard déterminé et douloureux dans les yeux de son frère.

« Si tu ne m'aides pas, j'essayerai sans relâche jusqu'à ce que j'y parvienne. Et en forçant, je risque de rouvrir ma blessure. Alors que si tu me prêtes ta force aujourd'hui, je me plierais aux ordres du médecin jusqu'à mon rétablissement complet. Que préfères-tu ? »

Nori resta abasourdis devant ce chantage. Il fixa son benjamin pendant une dizaine de secondes, incapable de parler, puis émit un grognement de contestation. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il tenait à ce qu'Ori suive son traitement.

« Très bien, céda-t-il d'un ton énervé. Mais si nous croisons Dori, tu endosses toute la responsabilité.

- Bien sûr. »

Satisfait d'avoir remporté cette victoire, Ori laissa son frère lui servir de béquille, comme lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, ils longèrent les rangs des blessés. Ils arrivaient à la sortie lorsque le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

« Où sont Bombur et Gloïn ? S'étonna-t-il. Je croyais qu'ils étaient blessés ?

- Gloïn est dans la tente d'à côté, celle-là était pleine, et Bombur a sa propre tente car il était trop sérieusement touché pour qu'on le laisse avec les autres.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Ori d'une voix inquiète. Il va mieux ? »

Avec une grimace, Nori secoua la tête.

« Il a reçu un nombre incalculable de coups d'épée. D'après le guérisseur, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. On ne sait pas s'il survivra à la prochaine nuit. Et Gloïn a une blessure au flanc similaire à la tienne et une plaie importante à la tête. On a crû qu'il allait mourir mais son état s'est stabilisé cette nuit…

- Et les autres ? » Se renseigna le jeune nain dont la gorge était nouée.

Son frère fixa un regard dur sur lui puis détourna le visage après quelques secondes. Sa voix était étonnamment sourde lorsqu'il répondit :

« Ils ne souffrent que de blessures bénignes. »

Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas en face ? Lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Pas entièrement rassuré, Ori se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur.

**.**

**oOoOo**

** .**

Les deux nains trouvèrent une partie de leurs compagnons devant une petite tente, au cœur du campement. Il y avait là Bofur, Bifur, Oïn et Balïn. Les deux premiers ne remarquèrent même pas leur arrivée tandis que les deux autres s'avançaient vers eux. Ori fut choqué par leur pâleur à tous. Balïn avait une estafilade sur la joue et ne semblait pas s'être lavé depuis la fin des combats. Un de ses bras était en écharpe. Un large bandage entourait le crâne de Bifur et Oïn utilisait des béquilles pour se déplacer. Comme Nori, Bofur ne semblait pas avoir reçu de blessures assez sérieuses pour mériter un quelconque passage à l'infirmerie.

« Ori, l'accueillit Oïn en boitillant vers lui. Heureux de te voir sur pied. Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas le droit de te lever avant plusieurs jours.

- Il n'en a pas le droit, gronda Nori avec un regard meurtrier pour son cadet.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Balïn.

- Plutôt bien, répondit le jeune nain. Ma blessure ne me fait presque plus mal. »

C'était la stricte vérité. Appuyé sur son frère comme il l'était, il ne ressentait plus qu'une vague douleur, largement supportable.

« Prend garde, l'avertit Balïn. Ce n'est qu'une fausse impression. Si le soigneur t'en a donné l'ordre, tu aurais dû rester couché.

- J'avais besoin de vous voir, murmura Ori. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez tous bien. »

En disant cela, il dirigea ses yeux sur Bofur et Bifur, qui n'avaient toujours pas remarqués sa présence, trop occupés à fixer la tente. Aidé de Nori, le jeune nain s'approcha d'eux. Enfin, Bifur capta son regard et malgré son apparente anxiété, son visage s'illumina. Il s'approcha à grands pas et serra Ori dans ses bras, lui baragouinant des suites de mots incompréhensibles dans les oreilles. Le plus jeune grimaça de douleur lorsque sa blessure se rappela à lui mais répondit à l'étreinte avec plaisir. Malgré la barrière des mots et le fait qu'hormis Bofur et Bombur, personne ne comprenait jamais ce que disait le grand nain à l'éclat de hache dans le crâne, tout le monde l'appréciait. Et comme pour tous ses compagnons présents, Ori était heureux que Bifur soit en vie.

Lorsqu'enfin il le lâcha, ce fut lui qui l'aida à s'avancer vers Bofur qui l'observait d'un œil bienveillant, quoique sont corps soit toujours inconsciemment tourné au trois-quarts vers la tente. Ori se planta devant son ami et tenta de lui faire passer toute sa sympathie par son seul regard. Dans quel état il devait être de savoir son frère entre la vie et la mort ! Lui-même se sentait vaciller à seulement s'imaginer dans sa situation.

« Bombur est à l'intérieur ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant la tente du menton.

Le visage sombre, les cousins hochèrent la tête. Ori pinça les lèvres et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules. L'un comme l'autre parurent reconnaissant qu'il ne leur offre pas des mots de pitié comme « je suis sûr que tout ira bien » qui auraient sonné creux. Tout n'irait pas bien tant que Bombur ne serait pas hors de danger.

« Peut-on le voir ?

- Non, répondit Bofur dont les épaules se tendirent de colère. Le médecin refuse de nous laisser entrer. »

Ori resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de son ami. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager son inquiétude, mais il pouvait au moins lui offrir son soutient. Oubliant qu'il était blessé, il voulut reculer et manqua de tomber. Nori le retint de justesse.

« Fais un peu attention, gronda-t-il. Il ne manquerait plus que ton état s'aggrave et Dori me tuerait.

- Excuse-moi, souffla Ori, amusé de constater que la bonne entente légendaire régnant entre ses frères était toujours d'actualité. Où sont les autres ?

- Quels autres ? Demanda son aîné.

- Et bien… Kili, Fili, Dwalïn et… Par Eru ! Bilbon ! Où est Bilbon ! Il s'en est sortit n'est-ce pas ? Tout seul, sur ce champ de bataille ! Est-ce qu'il…

- Calme-toi ! Le pria Nori, sans doute effrayé par son teint soudain pâle. Bilbon va bien. Il n'a pas une seule blessure. Il est… Il est avec Dwalïn. »

Trop obnubilé par son soulagement, Ori ne remarqua pas les regards atterrés que se lancèrent ses compagnons. Il s'appuya plus lourdement sur l'épaule de son frère pour soulager sa blessure et ferma les yeux.

« Et le roi ? Demanda-t-il, un léger sourire sur le visage. Où est-il ? »

Il sentit ses amis se raidir à ses côtés et les yeux de Nori se firent plus durs que la pierre. Le jeune nain fronça les sourcils.

« Nori, où est Thorïn ? Répéta-t-il.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? Demanda son aîné d'une voix rauque.

- Il est réellement roi d'Erebor à présent, expliqua Ori avec sérieux. Je dois renouveler mon serment auprès de lui. »

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, son frère lâcha son bras et s'éloigna brusquement de quelques pas. Le jeune nain vacilla et serait tombé sur Bofur ne l'avait pas gentiment aidé à reprendre son équilibre. Les yeux de celui-ci brillaient de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

« C'est trop dur ! Protesta Nori qui leur tournait le dos. Trop dur… Il faut lui dire… »

Sa voix se brisa en fin de phrase et Ori regarda les épaules de son frère secouées de sanglots sans comprendre. Peut-être refusait-il de comprendre en fait. Bofur hocha la tête et plongea un regard incommensurablement triste dans les yeux de son jeune compagnon.

« Ori… Thorïn ne montera jamais sur le trône d'Erebor. »

La vision du jeune nain s'obscurcie brusquement. Que venait-il de dire ? Thorïn était… mort ? Il eut un hoquet incontrôlé. Son roi était mort ? Alors qu'il retrouvait à peine son foyer ? C'était impossible ! Tellement injuste !

« Où… Où est sa tente ? Bégaya-t-il. Il ne peut pas… Ce n'est pas… »

Le sanglot qui perça sa gorge réveilla la douleur et il tomba à genoux, plié en deux. Tout était brouillé. Son roi, son monarque, celui pour qui il aurait dû donner sa vie, celui pour qui il se battait, était mort. Thorïn Écus-de-chêne n'était plus. Il était tombé devant les portes de son foyer. Voyant la souffrance de son benjamin, Nori s'accroupit précipitamment devant lui, les joues humides.

« Ori, il faut que tu retournes te coucher, tu es trop faible. Je t'en pris…

- Ne me demande pas d'aller dormir alors que Thorïn est mort ! Lui reprocha le plus jeune d'une voix désespérée. Je ne pourrais pas… Il ne peut pas être mort… Pas lui… »

Les bras de son frère entourèrent ses épaules et serrèrent son visage contre sa poitrine. Mais Ori ne souhaitait pas être consolé. Il ne souhaitait pas que Nori lui fasse des promesses qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Pas de « tout ira bien », de « ne t'en fais pas, je suis là » vides de sens. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'empêche de pleurer, il voulait hurler sa tristesse. Qu'on ne fasse pas semblant de ne pas être anéantit ! Thorïn était mort !

La main ferme qui repoussa Nori surprit tous les nains présents. Les épaules d'Ori étaient secouées de spasmes et ses joues ruisselaient de larmes mais le regard qu'il leur présenta était résolu bien que brisé.

« Alors c'est Fili qu'il faut que je vois, murmura-t-il difficilement. Il est le nouveau roi d'Erebor.

- Ori… »

La voix de son frère était suppliante mais le plus jeune ne faiblit pas. Il lui fallait un roi.

« Je veux voir Fili, répéta-t-il.

- Mon garçon… Déclara doucement Balïn en s'approchant de lui, les yeux brillants de douleur et la voix tremblante. Aucun fils de Durïn ne montera plus sur le trône d'Erebor. Leur lignée est brisée. »

Le gémissement que poussa le jeune nain se mua en cri de pure détresse. La lignée brisée, Thorïn, Fili et Kili, morts. Tous les trois. Son roi et ses amis. Son roi et ses cousins. Sa famille, ses dirigeants, tous morts. Par Mahal, qu'avaient-ils fait aux dieux pour mériter un pareil sort ?!

À la surprise générale, il se redressa presque seul, une main posée sur l'épaule de son frère pour seul soutient. L'air peinait à parvenir à ses poumons et ses larmes étaient désormais intarissables. Tremblant, il fit un pas au hasard et manqua de basculer en avant. Seul Nori l'empêcha de chuter.

« Ori, que fais-tu ? S'inquiéta son frère d'une voix rendue sourde par la panique. S'il te plaît, retournons à l'infirmerie. Tu dois… »

Sans un mot, le jeune nain se dégagea. Cela dû choquer son aîné car il ne réagit pas. Mais à la vérité, cela était bien égal à Ori. À présent tout lui était égal. Sa blessure pouvait bien se rouvrir, Dori pouvait bien s'énerver et Nori tempêter. Il se fichait de tout ça. Cela pouvait-il compter alors les corps des trois seules personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû mourir durant ce combat reposaient dans la tente royale ? Vacillant, Ori se mit en route. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère le suive, pourtant, le bras de Nori vint très vite lui entourer les épaules pour maintenir son équilibre.

Pas à pas, ils traversèrent le camp. L'aîné n'avait pas eut besoin de mots pour deviner leur destination et il les guidait à pas lents, Ori étant bien incapable de seulement regarder autour de lui. Très vite – trop vite – ils parvinrent à une grande tente sur laquelle un drapeau aux armoiries de Durïn était en berne. Nori écarta les pans de tissus et il entrèrent.

Ils étaient là, tous les trois, étendus sur des lits de camps misérables. Ils auraient dû être parés de milles pierres et recevoir les hommages réservés aux rois et aux princes, et non pas être abandonnés dans des vêtements imbibés de sang. Près du corps de Thorïn, Dwalïn et Bilbon étaient prostrés. Ori s'approcha en tremblant.

Thorïn semblait serein malgré l'affreuse balafre qui lui barrait le visage. Le jeune nain ne pouvait juger les autres blessures qui avaient sans doute entrainé la mort de son roi car quelqu'un, peut-être Dwalïn, avait fait en sorte qu'il semble dormir. Incapable de retenir ses larmes, Ori saisit la main de son monarque et la porta à son front, sanglotant. Grand, grand et royal Thorïn, invincible guerrier qui avait toujours régné sur son peuple avec sévérité et bienveillance. Tous chanteraient son courage et son obstination durant de nombreuses décennies, le jeune nain en faisait le serment. Ses yeux pleins de larmes croisèrent ceux de Bilbon, brillants de douleur et de culpabilité, puis ceux de Dwalïn, vitreux. Incapable de soutenir ce spectacle plus longtemps, il se détourna et s'approcha de la dépouille de Fili.

Fili… Prince aux cheveux d'or qui n'aurait jamais le temps de régner sur son peuple, jamais le temps de vivre en Erebor. Fili mort pour défendre un trône qui ne serait jamais à lui. Brave et courageux Fili, toujours bon avec les siens, miséricordieux et juste. Grand guerrier dont les multiples flèches qui perçaient son torse montraient la bravoure et l'obstination avec lesquels il avait défendu sa vie. Son visage était blafard, ses yeux fermés. Un nouveau sanglot déchira la gorge d'Ori lorsqu'il passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux de celui qu'il aurait aimé servir, de celui qu'il admirait et aimait plus que lui-même. Le destin de Fili aurait dût être de vivre longtemps pour voir leur peuple prospérer et non pas mourir dans la boue et le sang devant les portes d'un foyer qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais pour lequel il se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Vacillant, Ori se dirigea vers le dernier lit.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la dépouille de Kili, le jeune nain laissa échapper un cri et s'effondra sur la poitrine de son cousin, brisé. Loyal et joyeux Kili, prince et futur conseiller de roi. Il n'avait aucune prétention sur le trône mais se battait pour un royaume qui aurait dût être le sien tout autant que celui de son frère. Kili dont la gorge tranchée témoignait d'une mort atroce, à se noyer dans son propre sang sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Kili dont l'arc brisé reposait à côté de lui. Kili dont le rire ne fuserait plus dans la nuit, Kili qui n'inviterait jamais plus Ori à se joindre à ses jeux, Kili qui, avec son unique année en plus, avait tenu, plus que Fili, son rôle de cousin dans le cœur du jeune nain.

Doucement, Nori s'approcha de son frère et le redressa. Malgré la douleur et le désespoir, il n'était pas décent de pleurer ainsi sur le corps d'un membre de la famille royale. Le visage, lui aussi, ruisselant de larmes, il serra son benjamin contre son torse. L'enfant qu'Ori était encore déchargea bruyamment sa peine sur cette poitrine accueillante durant de longues minutes. Mais avant qu'il n'ait finit de pleurer, avant que les larmes cessent de rouler sur ses joues, il le repoussa et refit face au corps de Kili. Le menton vers le sol et les poings serrés de désespoir, il tentait de réfréner ses sanglots.

« On était treize, souffla-t-il en un murmure qui sonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence de la tente. On était treize et, de nous tous, il a fallut que ce soit eux qui meurent… Les seuls qui n'auraient pas dû… Nori ? »

À l'appel désespéré de son frère, l'interpelé redressa la tête mais Ori ne le regardait pas. Il serrait les paupières et carrait les mâchoires, dans une veine tentative pour retenir sa tristesse et sa rage.

« Je voudrais mourir, annonça-t-il d'une voix brisée. Je voudrais mourir pour en faire revenir un seul. Et si j'avais trois vies, je les sacrifierais toutes pour qu'eux puissent vivre.

- Moi aussi, Ori, répondit Nori.

- Moi aussi, murmura Bilbon.

- Moi aussi, termina Dwalïn.

Un long silence suivit, puis la voix d'Ori brisa une nouvelle fois le silence.

« J'aurais tant voulut mourir pour eux… »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**So... That's it. Hum... Je suis désolée d'avoir écris une horreur pareil ! . C'est trop triste... Je suis définitivement atteinte si je pleure à ce que j'ai moi-même écris, non ? Voilà, pardonnez-moi encore. (mais n'oubliez pas la reivew ;) )**


End file.
